


Toni Is On Her Cycle

by negaii



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation Cramps, Pregnancy, Trying To Conceive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaii/pseuds/negaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki fails to get her pregnant. Toni suffers as a result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toni Is On Her Cycle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsahBellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsahBellah/gifts).



> IsahBellah’s request for Fem!Tony and Fluff.
> 
> Um...I tried? xD Dunno if you like this type of scenario, haha. Hope you like it! (I'm so nervous right now). It's only a little crackish. Promise.

 Toni wants to die.

Okay, no, she actually doesn’t, but the pain makes her want to. She is currently curled up on the couch trying to relieve some of the pain she’s experiencing. She curses everybody. She curses Loki. It’s his entire fault anyway. If he had gotten her pregnant, she wouldn’t be experiencing this torture right now.

She hasn’t gotten such terrible cramps since she started taking the pills at the age of fifteen.  The doctor had prescribed them to her when she bled more than normal, and the menstrual cramps being too much to bear. Now that she’s off of them, the cramps are back, and so is the heavy flow. Though, the birth control pills do help a little bit with the flow, it’s lighter now than before. Still, Toni rather not have to go through this shit at all and curses Loki once again for failing to get her pregnant. 

Their decision to have a child together is a mutual one. They’ve been together for six years, and baby talks sprouted up several months ago. Loki had volunteered to be the pregnant one if she didn’t feel comfortable getting pregnant; he had been pregnant before. He offered to turn her into a man to get him pregnant. Toni had thought about it for a week. She wasn’t sure if her body was capable of carrying a baby for nine months because of the arc reactor and her terrible drinking habits. However, Loki had put those fears to rest when he told her that he was healing her body slowly every time she decided to drink. Knowing that, she rejected his offer and chose to be the one to conceive the child instead. Loki’s smile made her realize that going through nine months of hell was worth it.

 _Now, if only he would do his job properly_ she grimaces as she slowly rubs her lower abdomen, trying to ease herself of the pain. To be fair, they only had sex three times since their agreement. They hardly see each other nowadays because of their responsibilities. Loki gets called back to Asgard often to complete tasks required of a prince. Toni is in the middle preparing for the release of new products for her company. It’s been meetings after meetings for her; Pepper refuses to let her take a break until the product finally launches.  Today is actually her day off: she called in sick a few hours ago when the pain hit. Pepper had no choice but to accept her excuse.

She hasn’t seen Loki for two weeks (they communicate through the messenger birds they have in Asgard), but it’s not the same. She wants to see him, feel him, and touch him. She’s not the clingy type, but she really misses his presence. And it would be nice if he were here so he could get rid of the pain. She’s alone, in her tower, curled up on the sofa, suffering from period cramps.

Her teammates are all off doing their own thing. Bruce is attending a science conference and isn’t coming back until tomorrow; Thor is visiting Jane; Steve is at a local high school giving the students a speech; and Natasha and Clint are off doing their secret S.H.I.E.L.D. missions for Fury. No one knows that Loki and Toni are trying to conceive.

Toni buries her face in her arms tries to fall asleep again when she feels the temperature in the room drop. She quickly sits up, and cries out when a jolt of pain hits her. Damn it. She leans back against the sofa panting.

“Toni!” Loki exclaims as he quickly makes his way over to her. Toni whimpers as she clutches at the spot where the pain is the strongest. “What’s wrong?” Loki is panicking. He has never seen Toni in this much pain before, outside of battle wounds. Toni grunts and holds out a finger, indicating to him to give her a moment. After a few minutes, when the pain finally subsides a little, she gives him a tired grin.

“Hi babe, haven’t see you in a while.”

 “What is wrong? Why are you in pain?” Toni shakes her head.

 “It’s nothing. Just cramps.” Loki’s worried expression morphs into a confused one.

 “Cramps?” He says the word as if it’s foreign (it probably is).

 “Yeah, like...period cramps? That almost every women get?” The confused expression is still there. “Wait, are you telling me-“

“What are period cramps? I have never heard of such things on Asgard. Is it a Midgardian thing? Is it dangerous?” He looks worried again. Toni laughs at his questioning, but winces when she feels a jolt of pain again. “To-” 

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” She interrupts him. “Right. Okay, so apparently Aesir women don’t get menstruation cramps. Good to know.” _Lucky_ is what she thinks. “Anyway, yeah, women on Midgard, when they menstruate, some of us get really really bad cramps.” And then she glares at him, because yeah, it’s all his fault! “It’s your fault I’m like this you know?” He flinches and looks at her in shock.

“What?” She makes a finger gun at him.

“It’s your fault. If you had actually gotten me pregnant, I wouldn’t be suffering right now!” She’s acting like a child, but she really is fed up with everything right now. Loki frowns, and she sees the hurt in his eyes. Sighing, she grabs his hand. “Wait, no, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be taking out my frustrations on you. None of this is your fault.” He stays silent but doesn’t take his hand away. They sit like this for a while.

“Is there anything you can do to make the pain go away?” He finally asks, breaking the silence between them. Toni shakes her head.

“Pain killers don’t always work for me. Besides, I’m in too much pain to go get them right now.” Loki stands up.

 “Where are they? I can go-“ she tugs at his hand, cringing as the movement creates another jolt of pain.

“Stay. Please?” He looks hesitant to let her stay in such a state, but finally relents to her wishes. He sits back down again next to her and she slowly leans back against his chest. They sit together like this for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence. Suddenly, an idea forms in her mind and she curses herself for not asking earlier. “Hey, Lokes, can you use your magic fingers to make the pain go away?” 

Loki hesitates and he places his free hand on her stomach. “I would, but it is too risky. I do not know much of the nature of your pain.” Toni groans in disappointment. Well, at least she tried. He hears the distress in her voice and wonders how he could help. He has no knowledge of “menstruation cramps” and he has no idea how painful these cramps are. He looks down to see Toni rubbing small circles near her lower abdomen. Perhaps a massage...? He pushes aside her hands gently and takes their place. He begins rubbing in slow circular motions, carefully monitoring her response.

 Toni winces a little at the pressure, but she sighs in relief when the pain begins to subside. “I still blame you,” she remarks. Loki huffs in response. “When all this is over, we are going to stay in bed for a week. I’m keeping you in bed with me for a week, and you’re going to fuck me senseless, and you’re going to _finally_ get me pregnant. Understand?” Loki chuckles and kisses the top of her head.

 “Sounds like a good plan to me.”

  

BONUS++

 

“The next time we decide to do this, you’ll be the pregnant one!” Toni yells as she waddles over to her lover, who is terrified for his immortal life. She’s fed up with everything, and she is sore all over, and she hates everything. She glares daggers at him when he attempts to respond. “No. Don’t speak, don’t talk. This is your fault, you know? I’m fat, my ankles are swollen, my back hurts, and my boobs are heavy as hell, and it’s all your fault. Don’t talk. Now, go get me a bowl of chocolate ice cream mixed with peanuts and marshmallows, before I decide to use your horny helmet as a placeholder for my experiments again!” She means it. Loki knows she means it as well. Toni is usually calm, and never quick to anger, but pregnancy changes her moods constantly.

Loki teleports his ass out of there, for the bowl of ice cream his mortal lover demands. He knows better than to argue when she threatens harm to his helmet.

 He hopes they don’t try to conceive again for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I write too much fluff. -_- I need to stop.


End file.
